Abrianna Cullen
Abrianna Rosabella "Abby" Cullen Rider is a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the biological daughter Serena Peterson and Aro Volturi & the adopted daughter of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Early Life & Bio Abrianna Cullen was born on October 3rd, 2012. She is the biological child of Aro Volturi and Serena Peterson. After Joham was killed by the Volturi, Aro took great interest in Serena. She was then captured and brought to Volturi along with her daughter, Iris. Maysun and Jen were staying with Nahuel at the time and had no clue about their sister's involvement in the Volturi. Aro then rapes Serena after learning she is half witch and half vampire. When Serena is pregnant she makes the decision to run. Her eldest daughter, Iris, helps her escape. Serena then gives birth to Abby in Sacramento California in October. Serena then leaves Abby on the doorstep of the Cullen home before deviating her plan. In Noon Sun, Alice had a vision of Abby. She wasn't sure what it meant, only that Alice had the need to protect the baby. Abby was later left at the Cullen's doorstep with a note that read, Keep her safe. It's up to you now. Her name is Abrianna. Protect her. Please. After that the vampire couple took her in and raised her as her own. Abby is a toddler at the moment, but due to the fact the Cullen's presumme she's 75% vampire, her growth rate is much more faster than a vampire-human hybrid. She is loved by her whole family and is a happy and silly baby. Her middle name is the only one Alice and Jasper got to choose. It's a combination of her aunt's names, Rosalie and Isabella. Growing up, Abby replaces Lizzy as the baby of the family. Most of the Cullen's and their friends adore her. Her growth rate is the fastest any of the Cullen's have ever seen. By the time Noon Sun ends she is around ten years old. Due to the fact she's 75% vampire, her growth rate will be be about twice as fast as any vampire hybrid. By the time she is 3 she'll be fully grown. Alice and Jasper, who never had the intention of having a child or need, instantly fall in love with Abby. Alice takes it as her role to protect Abby from all evil in the world and she also becomes Jasper's little girl. She's always seen hanging around the younger group of the Cullen children, Aidan and Lizzy. Abrianna gets taken by Serena at the end of Noon Sun to pursuade her older cousin, Renesmee, to come with Serena. Abby is luckily rescued, but this is when we find out that Abby is the daughter of Aro and Serena. Abby then askes Alice and Jasper if the "Mean guy" reffering to Aro is her biological father. She also asks Alice why the didn't want to leaving Alice stumbled, so then Jasper answered expaling briefly how Serena wanted her and in order to protect her she left Abby with them. In Sunset, Abby's changed drastically. She's very curious about her biological parents and tends to worry often about her own well being. During this time, Abby struggles with who she is. In the middle of Sunset, Abby is kidnapped with her cousin, Lizzy, Lucas Rider, and Drusilla Volturi by the Volturi and taken to where her biological father is. Description & Personality Abby is described to have light brown hair and gray eyes. She's very beautiful and looks more like her biological mother, Serena than her biological father. She has the same gray eyes as Serena. Though, it's later revealed that Abby looks like the carbon copy of Marcus Volturi's deceased mate, Didyme, Aro's sister. So Abby looks a lot like her paternal aunt. Personality wise, Abby is a firecracker. She is very bold. She hates school and tends to worry a lot. At the same time, she's very quick witted and a fast fighter. She loves to shop, just like her mother, Alice, and has a bit of a bubbly side due to this. Her smart wittiness is most likely something she picked up from her adopted mother, but at the same time she's a fighter like her father. She tends to practice fighting with him a lot. Abby is short tempered, something she inherited from her biological mother. She's unpredictable and will do anything she has to. Name Abrianna Rosabella Cullen is named after her two aunts, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan. Her middle name is a combination of their two names. However, her first name is of Italian origin being it's the Italian version of the name "Brianna" meaning noble and virtuous. Relationships Lucas Rider ''' ''(best friend/boyfriend/mate) '' Lucas Rider is Abby's boyfriend and mate. He starts off as Abby's "frenemy." The first interaction they had with each other is when a young Abby threw mash potatoes at Lucas's face during a family get together. Since then, they've constantly teased one another, but there is a soft spot Lucas has for Abby. He tells her about her biological father and in a way, is very protective of her. Lucas voluntarily goes with Abby when the Volturi take her. At the Volturi, Lucas acts like Abby's guard and is constantly around her, making sure she's okay. He's with her when she discovers her powers and helps her control it. For her fourth birthday, he gives her a charm bracelet to remind her of who she is and her family; and when Abby is hurt by the guard after attacking her father, he's seen rushing to her side. It's around this time they start to develop romantic feelings towards one another and start to question these feelings. It's Abby who kisses Lucas first as they're about to escape from the Volturi. Once in Forks with the Cullen's, Abby and Lucas decide it's best if they start a relationship during the Cullen's Halloween party and seal it off with a kiss. Elizabelle Cullen ''(cousin/sister/best friend) '' Lizzy is Abby's cousin and best friend. The two get along well since they're the youngest of their family. They meet in Noon Sun when Abby is a baby. In fact, Lizzy is the one to give Abrianna the nickname of Abby. By Sunset, the two have become best friends since they end up spending the most time with each other. Abby becomes one of Lizzy's biggest confidantes and vise versa. Abby tells Lizzy her worries about her father and how she fears she'll be like him. Drusilla Volturi (sister/friend) Dru is Abby's older half-sister. They share the same father, Aro. Abby developes a relationship with her after learning they're sisters. She would email Dru all the time and talk to her over the phone once and awhile. Abby also goes to her about questions reguarding their father. Dru is hesitant to talk about Aro and tries to do the best for her little sister, but Dru rather focus on getting to know her little sister. Cordelia Volturi ' ''(sister) '' Cordelia is Abby's other older half-sister. Like Dru, they share the same father, Aro. Abby devlopes a relationship with her after learning they're sisters. Abby is probably closer to Dru, but none the less they develop a relationship together. Cordelia cares very much about her little sister's well being and worries about her frequently. Abby tends to visit Cordelia at least once a week, every saturday morning for breakfast. 'Trivia ''' *Abrianna is the daughter of Aro and Serena *She is the adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper Cullen *She has six biological half siblings: Iris & Jo Valentino through her biological mother, Serena; and Cordelia, Drusilla, Stefano, and Boniface through her biological father, Aro. Category:Third Generation Category:The Cullens Category:All Characters Category:The Volturi